


Fireplace

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Series: 12 Days of Chirstmas 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Series, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale





	Fireplace

“I can’t believe you spend that much on a room.” Sam told you as the three of you gathered your things from the impala. 

“The motel was full, Sam. What did you want us to do? It too cold to sleep in the car tonight, and I am soaked from that stupid ghost throwing me into the pool.” You replied, brand new hostility in your voice at the thought of how the night had gone. 

After digging up the grave, salt and burning the lifeguard, almost getting caught by the cops, it still didn’t get rid of the ghost. There had to be something he was attached to and the three of you still had to spend the night trying to figure out what.

When the local motel had said they were all booked, you demanded that Dean drive back to the bed/breakfast you had seen when you all first drove into town. You knew it was a little fancier than they were used to, so you paid for it yourself. You hadn’t intended on letting either of them see the bill, but Sam had snuck up behind you as you signed the credit card receipt.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Y/N. I just feel bad.” Sam told you. You sighed, sorry that you had jumped down his throat.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I just need a warm shower and dry clothes and I’ll be less grouchy.” You said. Sam grinned and followed you inside.

“At least the walls aren’t covered in flowers or cats or something.” Dean said as he set down the bag he carried. The walls were plain beige with two beds across the room from each other and a fold out couch in the center. It had a big screen TV attached to the wall above a huge fireplace. The bathroom to the left was bigger than most of the motel rooms the three of you usually stayed in.

“Guess this is what they meant by luxury suite.” You said, amazed. The two of them looked back and forth between each other before shouting dibs to claim one of the beds over the couch. Dean lost that battle.

“That’s fine by me.” He said. “That couch is still got to be better than anything I expected for the night.” He added.

“You can have my bed provided you guys let me have first dibs on that shower.” You said and they laughed. 

“Shower’s all yours, sweetheart. I’m not taking your bed though.” Dean told you and you smiled, gratefully. 

“Go ahead, Y/N. By the time you get done, there should be a good fire going out here to take the chill out of this room.” Sam agreed.

“Thanks, guys.”

You stepped into the shower, letting the scalding hot water relax your aching muscles. You stayed a little longer than normal, letting the water wash all the grunge from your skin and out of your hair, using the last of the strawberry scented shampoo you bought yourself for your birthday. When you finally stepped out and slipped on the flannel pajama pants and t-shirt you had with you, you could hear their voices clearly bickering over something. You sighed, rolling your eyes and stepped out into the room.

They were both squatted down in front of the fire place. You snickered as you sat down on the couch, pulling your legs up underneath you.

“You are doing it wrong.” Sam argued, trying to pull the log from Dean’s hands.

“I know how to build a fire Sammy. I’ve built enough of them.” Dean shot back at him, leaning the log carefully against the others.

“Dean, you’re not building a pyre.” Sam mumbled, shaking his head. “If you don’t let it breath, it won’t stay lit.”

“Let it breath? Come on, Sam. Just back off and let me do this. I know what I’m doing.”

“Fine!” He said, pulling back off of his heels and walking over to the couch. He plopped down beside you, making a snarky remark you didn’t catch. Dean glared at him before continuing his work.

“I swear, the two of you would argue about anything.” You laughed, earning a sideways glance from Sam. Dean rolled his eyes, but kept his back to you so you wouldn’t see it. 

“Ha!” Dean suddenly exclaimed, making you jump a little. “It’s lit.” He added, standing up and looking at the two of you proudly.

“Thanks, Dean.” You told him, trying not to laugh.

Dean grabbed his bag and walked off into the bathroom. Sam waited until he heard the water running before he got up from the couch and walked over to the fire. He put his finger to his lips to tell you to remain quiet and then he began rearranging the logs with the poker.

“And now, it will stay lit.” He whispered to you when he was finished and you giggled, burying your face in a pillow to try and stay quiet.


End file.
